The Chains That Bind Ch 9
Chapter 9: My Meeting with a Titan As I looked at the large man in total surprise, I started to become confused as to why he would want to slow down my quest. Why this Titan would take such an interest in my quest to save my friend and try to stop Melinoe. I took a deep sign and decided I needed to calm down before I started jumping to any conclusions. “And why would you want to interfere with my quest and slow me down?” I asked him as he seemed to appreciate that I didn’t try to smack him with my hammer. “To stop you from reaching Malcolm of course,” he said in a way that was straight forward and full of certainty. “Melinoe is a scary force, even to us Titans; plus she wants to use your power for her own goals, whatever they may be. If Malcolm had died before you got there, you could simply turn around and you wouldn’t have had to face her. It was the solution that had the greatest chance for success, even if you did manage to escape on your own.” His answer made me more than a bit mad as he was willing to sacrifice one of my friends just because it would have been better than letting me face Melinoe. Looking back on it however, I wondered if he was right. We had lost that day, even I was completely defeated and I knew it. “Alright,” I said. “What do you want from me?” “I need your help,” he answered with his head looking down slightly, as if he was ashamed that a mere demigod was his only hope. “With Zeus still looking for me, I cannot move about as freely as I would like to. If I help you seal this threat to Olympus however, he might just let me off with a warning. Take this, I know where you are going next and I know it will help.” He handed me a small piece of paper, but before I could unfold it, Prometheus snapped his fingers and I woke up to see that it was night time. “Oh, you’re awake,” Erika said as she looked over. It was close to eleven at night and she seemed kind of tired. “Could you talk to me for a bit just so I don’t fall asleep?” We talked for a long while about how things were going at our schools and some of the monsters we had to fight every so often. Being a child of Hermes, I didn’t exactly draw a lot of attention so I only ever had to fight small monsters. Erika on the other hand was a child of Demeter and seemed to always smell of plants, a smell that could bring in monsters from miles away. At least in the winter it wasn’t as strong, as if the cold weather of winter dampened the smell of spring. After another hour, we pulled the car off the road and into a field. We flipped a switch in the dashboard and the car seemed to disappear, using a type of chameleon metal that the Hephaestus cabin normally only used for armor. The only problem was remembering where you parked. I popped the trunk and pulled out a small box. As I pressed a button on the box, I tossed it into the air and it transformed into a tent. As I opened the flap and walked in, it was warm. Only Hephaestus’ children could make a tent with its own heating unit. I slipped into my sleeping bag while Erika set hers up on the floor. Kat was still asleep in the car and I’m sure she was safe as long as the car was cloaked. Before long we were asleep and I didn’t have any strange dreams. I did however wake up when I heard the sound of thunder in the distance. It seemed to be getting closer, but as the ground started shaking under me, I realized that it wasn’t thunder, but the sound of footsteps. Chapter 10: We Run Into a Giant Problem [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111